Dirty Secret
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: Touko and N were secretly dating behind everyone's back especially behind Touya's back. She loved Touya, but then again she also loves N. N usually met up with Touko in Nimbasa where the FerrisWheel is. She didn't want to hurt, Touya but she had to tell him anyways about her feelings for, N. The person she desires the most, she needed him in her life, not Touya..
1. Secret

Touko and N were secretly dating behind everyone's back especially behind Touya's back. She loved Touya, but then again she also loves N. N usually met up with Touko in Nimbasa where the FerrisWheel is. She didn't want to hurt, Touya but she had to tell him anyways about her feelings for, N. The person she desires the most, she needed him in her life. She didn't need Touya like that, she always thought of him as a brother, instead of her boyfriend.

"Touko, I think it's best if you would tell Touya, about our relationship.." N said to her.

She sighs, "But, I really don't want to hurt his feelings, N.."

"Please! If you love me, you would do this for me! I left everything for you, Touko! As you can see, I am no longer a King!" N shouts.

Touko aggressively pulled out her bag from her closet and spoke, "Maybe if you would stop being selfish and understand how much stress I'm going through, then I would actually consider you as a great boyfriend and as for now, Touya seems like the best one!"

He grabs her by the arm, "Your a cheat, Touko! You should understand mine, you can't just go out with two people at the same time, I find that ridiculous! I know you will hurt him, but we are meant to be, not you and him!"

"So is this what you think of me, N?! A big cheat? You know I'm trying my best to remove myself further away from Touya and you say it like I am trying to get closer to him! I just don't understand the fact that you won't ever be able to understand my feelings, N, if you would then maybe I would have the risk to finally say something to, Touya about how we should end this relationship but no! You want it the difficult way!" Touko states.

N takes out all his rage, shouting at Touko, "You know what?! Maybe we need some time apart!" He leaves.

"What are you trying to say, that we should break up?!" She shouts.

"No, but I am saying, until you explain to him everything about us then we may get back together but until then we are not meeting each-other anymore.."N replies taking his leave.

* * *

(Touko POV)

"Fine, don't dare to come back, I don't need you anymore!" I shout sitting down on my sofa with a book on my hand. After that argument Touya visits my house and I hide behind the sofa hoping he doesn't find me, I felt something tickling my legs and I jumped thinking it was a Rattatta, but instead it was Touya, "H-How, did you find me over here?"

He pulls me into a hug, "Because, I know wherever my love goes.."

A little blush appears, but I felt guilt on my face, out of nowhere N came back inside my room, "Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but I forgot something here so just give me a moment."

Actually what I believe is that N is spying on us, I think he was waiting until Touya appeared so he'd see what we were doing.

"So, Touya, what do you want to do today?" I wink grabbing his hand, I glanced over at N who wasn't even looking at my direction.

He chuckles, "I don't know, maybe I can take you to my house and inside my room, to show you something.."

"Oh..do you have something special to show me?" I stare at N, then look back at Touya.

"Why are you looking that way, when you need to be looking straight at me baby? ..Anyways we are going to enjoy our night together over at my place." He winks.

I blush a little.

* * *

(N POV)

I couldn't handle in my anger knowing the fact that Touya is touching my girl! Is she trying to get me jealous or something? My rage had to lower down a bit after I saw him give her a goodbye kiss. I caught her in the hallway and drag her in the room.

"How dare you, Touko!" I yell.

She sighs chuckling, "First of all, your the one to break up with me so I have no problem with that and second, your still in my house, lastly why should you care if Touya and I are together?"

"I care because I love you!" I pull her into a passionate kiss, but it hurt when she tried her best to get herself off of me, does she feel hate for me?

"Please stop! I don't want to cheat on, Touya alright? Now just leave me alone!" Touko stated.

"Touya doesn't love you the way, I do!"

"Yes, he does and even better than you just putting that out there." She gave me a fake smile.

"You don't understand! Touya was never meant for you, Touko!"

She chuckles, "I don't care about that right, now all I want is for you to get the hell out of my way!"

I sob.

"Please don't leave me, Touko. I will die..." I grab her into a tight hug not letting her go.

She covers my mouth shaking her head, "N...never say that again!"

I chuckle, "So does that mean, we're back together?"

She nods her head, "Yes, baby.."

"And that your breaking up with, Touya?" I ask her with a smile.

Touko lets out a deep sigh, "I don't know..I actually don't know what to do..?"

* * *

~If you think this story is going great, please let me know if I should continue. Right now, I just want to know what you think about this chapter? Love You~


	2. Triangular Feelings!

Thank You for the beautiful reviews everyone, I am glad some of you have reviewed on this story! So, I continued on and want to know what you all think about this chapter!

* * *

(Touko POV)

I had to tell Touya one day that, I'm going to have to break-up with him anyways, so I decided to visit his house and have the talk, but he ends up kissing me so I couldn't do anything about it. N met up with me in the FerrisWheel and we had a small discussion about, Touya. I explained everything, I have even tried to break-up with, Touya but N couldn't take it any longer so he dragged me in his house,

"Touko, you and Touya. Break. Up. Needs. To. Happen. Now." N said.

"I tried! I tried everything, and I even told you, but I..I just can't..." I let out a deep depression of sigh.

N shouts in anger, "Do you love him or do you love me?! You have to choose between the both of us, Touko!"

"There is only one person, I love and that is you.." I grab his hand, he drops our hand.

"I don't believe that you love me, but him!" He tries leaving, but I grab him from the behind and hold him very tightly.

"It's true, N! I do love you, I never loved Touya like that!" I start to sob softly.

He grabs me close to him in a warm hug, "If you love me..you would end your relationship with, Touya, but you haven't..."

"I, know, but I do know that I will and will always love you." I smile at him.

I reach for his lips and press my lips against his, he started to kiss back, with a smile. I put my arms around his neck, as he grabs my waist pulling me closer.

I rest my head on his chest, "I love you.."

He chuckles, "I know, I love you, too Touko."

"No, I love you more." I pinch his nose.

"Nope, I love you better than you love me.." N pokes my cheek.

I let out a small giggle, "Your too cute, but I love you more by the way."

"Well, I love you most."

"Grr! Fine! You win!" I shout.

"Haha!" He chuckles.

* * *

(N POV)

I understand that Touko doesn't want to hurt, Touya, but still she needs to tell him one day or he will be suspicious.

"Touko.." I stare over at her.

"I know, I know you want me to break-up with Touya, listen it will take lots of time, but try to understand that he's one of closest buds so I need to take it slow." She explains.

I sigh, "Touko, I know, but what I was going to say was if you didn't want to tell him, maybe I could.."

"That's a great, idea! But just don't end up fighting with him, he's a little sensitive you know.."

* * *

(Touya POV)

I don't know what's going on with, my girlfriend Touko, but she won't tell me what's the matter! I mean, is something bothering her or is it me? I have done nothing bad to her, have I? Cheren held onto my shoulder and I gasped a little turning to see it was only him.

Cheren chuckled, "Is there something the matter, Touya?"

"No, I mean..yeah.." I let out a deep depression of sigh.

"Then tell your buddy, what's the prob?" He asks.

"Touko, she's not who she used to be.." I respond.

"Oh..why does she not love you anymore?" Cheren asked.

"I..don't know, maybe I should ask that to her, she's been acting really weird around me lately, it's like she wanted to avoid me.."

"Wow, tough luck man, I am sorry to hear that, but hey can I tell you a secret that I know about Touko?"

I stare at him, "W-what?"

"Last week, I saw both Touko and N meeting up in the FerrisWheel and they did have a little moment, more like they went out on a date." Cheren spoke.

I break a glass, "Shut Up! I know that's not true! She can never go out with, N, I thought Touko hated him?!"

"Well, what I'm telling you is true, isn't it really weird how she has been acting towards you?" He asks fixing his glasses.

"W-well, yeah.."

"Hmm...it's obvious that Touko is cheating on you, with N."

* * *

(Cheren POV)

"Sorry, Touko but your secret had to be out.." I softly speak with a little chuckle.

"What?" Touya turned.

"Nothing.." I smile. "I guess, I'll see you later Bianca's calling me.."

I had to let Touya know your little dirty secret you've been hiding behind everyones back, who knew that I knew about your secret? Well, let's just say the spy's on his case.

* * *

~OMG! Cheren the Spy?! Okay, just want to know what you guys think? ^-^ ~


	3. Touko's Best Friend Rocky!

~Another chapter, and thank you for the comments everyone I appreciate it! I have a new person added in this story may be unusual, but she's not a character from Pokemon, but just some-one I made up! She's Touko best friend, Rocky. Anyways hope you enjoy!~

* * *

(Cheren POV)

"Hello there, N.." I see him walking through.

He looks at me, "Hey, Cheren."

"Where is Touko?" I manage to ask.

His face turned red, "Touko, how should I know? Only, Touya would know.." He replied facing another direction.

I chuckle, "Haha, really? Because the last time I remember, I saw you and Touko meeting up in Nimbasa."

He nervously laughed, "Oh...well that's probably because I wanted to let her know not to go near Ghetsis.."

I fix my glasses and smirk, "Or is it because you and Touko have some affair going on. Touya, must hear this from me."

"W-What? That's not true, of what you speak Cheren!" N shouts.

"What a bother?" I continue, "Why should I speak to a liar like you, when Touko is another one. She cannot, be hurting peoples feelings with no respect given! Same goes to you. You and your girlfriend Touko are a cheat! You both hurt Touya, and now he's just lone."

N walks forwards giving me an eye to eye contact, "You will not tell Touya anything! My Plasma gang, will block you, instead they will spy on you instead of you spying on others! And what do you have to do with this situation?! Touko is not a cheat, we love each-other, she never loved Touya that crap! She felt nothing strong for him, but me!"

"Because, Touya and I are best friends and ofcourse, I care about him, so I have something to do with this kind of situation, N! And, finally you speak out the truth." I let out a smirk.

He huffs, "Yes."

"I see.." I take off my glasses fixing the lens and putting it back on me.

* * *

(Touko POV)

"Touko, we need to talk.." Touya turns to me.

"Yes, about what?" I ask with a little smile on my face.

"D-Do you l-love N?" He asks surprisingly.

I stood there like an idiot, dumfounded, I didn't know what to say, "I...I..."

"So, what Cheren told me about you and N was true..?" He asked with a very disappointed face.

"No! H-He's making it up! And I told you, I hate N!" My heart broke when I said that, I didn't know what else to say to cover up my feelings for, N. Sorry N..

"Good, I knew he was lying, and I thought he was supposed to be my best friend, can't believe that guy.." He held me close to him giving me a peck on the lips.

How did Cheren find out about N and I dating? And, Cheren was right, Touya I am cheating on you with N..I'm sorry...

I'm just so confused, what am I supposed to tell him, it's getting difficult each time I get closer to Touya, I'm a freaking liar! I mean if this continues on then I will be blamed, no, I need to figure some way out. I have to tell my my best friend to help me out here and that would be, Rocky.

"T-Touya..I have to go now.."

* * *

I run out of his room as quick as possibly and run to Rocky's house for help.

"Touko, what makes you come over here?" She asks.

"I need help..." I cry onto her shoulders.

She knelt down and gave me a tight hug, "Awe, what's the matter Touko? Did anyone hurt you?! If they did, I'mma hurt them!"

"No, it's just that, I'm hurting people.." I respond.

She looks at me, "Like who?"

"Touya my boyfriend and well, um..I'm also dating N behind his back.." I respond nervously.

Rocky's eyes widen, "W-Whaaa?"

I nod, "Yes."

"But, isn't he the one you always say how he's a terrible monster and all and how he hurts you in many ways so that you hate him!" She shouts explaining.

I nod, "Yes, but then after that I fell in love with him.."

"Wow, you have some issues, Touko.." She chuckled.

"I..I do..?" I ask her with a glare.

"Why you giving me that look for, ToukoBear?" She runs to the closet and hides.

I chuckle, "Well yes, maybe I do have some issues, and that is because I love someone is that it?!"

"N..No...but your cheating on the most sweetest guy ever, and you know it.." Rocky replied coming out of the closet slowly closing the door behind her.

I sigh, "I know, but I don't love Touya like that, I love N.."

"I understand, Touko.." She holds me.

"So what do I do?" I ask looking at her.

She shrugs, "Tell Touya the truth, if I were you, I know I'd do that."

* * *

~Hello Everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter~


End file.
